


(J禁) 美しく燃える細道

by mapponheaven



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※CP：瀧翼/タキツバ。OOC+經不起考據的細節。※微現實向。時間點在3/26 Travis Japan於橫濱體育館的單獨演唱會當日。得知翼去了夜場並一直觀賞到最後，一邊和安藤太太們互相交流，一邊對演唱會結束之後的瀧翼兩人互動產生了想像空間。※因私心的緣故，後半部會有成人向的內容，慎入。※BGM：Ego-Wrappin'《タバコ》





	(J禁) 美しく燃える細道

**Author's Note:**

> ※2019/04/10發於blogger

§

「我送你回去吧。」  
「不會太麻煩你嗎？我看我還是自己搭計程車…」  
「一點也不麻煩，走吧。」

像是不打算給予推辭與拒絕的機會，轉眼間瀧澤已牽起翼的手離開了後輩們的休息室門口，帶著他不疾不緩地通過館內的淺色長廊。他們沿途屢屢與工作人員們錯身而過，在簡短的禮貌寒暄之間，翼認得有些是從前經常關照過他們兩人的熟面孔，有些則是他第一次見到的新人。

進入電梯後，瀧澤快速地按下要前往的樓層，同時確認外頭還有沒有人要搭乘同一班電梯。前方的通道隨著電梯門的關閉消失在視野之中，電梯內部只有瀧澤與翼。瀧澤雙眼直視著顯示樓層變化的面板，而翼的目光則是投向瀧澤的側臉，又看了眼自己仍被對方握著的手，掌心頓時燙熱了起來。

「那個，手…應該可以放了。」

聽見翼出聲的瞬間瀧澤便轉過頭來。他先是怔愣地望著翼，再看了彼此的雙手之後才露出了意會的眼神，鬆開了牽住翼的手。「啊，抱歉…」

不久後電梯門再次打開。翼不發一語地跟著瀧澤走出了電梯，他盯著瀧澤身穿紺藍西裝的背影，總覺得對方的肩背似乎比上一次見面更削瘦了些。他們一同來到了偌大的停車場，此時剛好有一輛酒紅色國產車駛離，車輛的引擎聲逐漸遠去之後，鞋跟踏在地面上的聲響，便聽起來格外清晰。瀧澤一邊走著，一邊掏出了鑰匙，到了靠近南側的停車格附近時按下開鎖鍵，循著短促的喇叭鳴聲，不一會兒就走到了熟悉的黑色賓士前方。

「東西給我吧，你先上車。」瀧澤示意翼將隨身背包交給他。  
「嗯，謝謝。」

甫坐上副駕駛座的同一時間，繫好安全帶的翼也聽見瀧澤開啟了後座車門，將兩人的物品好好地放置在座椅上，再關上了門。翼瞥了眼斜上方的後照鏡，又往自己的左側望去，瀧澤也坐入了駕駛座，闔起車門後並繫上安全帶。翼隔著鏡片注視瀧澤插入鑰匙發動引擎、點亮車燈、放下手煞車、拉動排檔，打好方向燈後一手搭在副駕駛座的座椅上，微微側身看著車廂後方，另一手謹慎地轉動方向盤，以倒車的方式緩慢駛出停車格。

意識到自己看對方的時間有點長，在瀧澤踩下煞車並切換排檔的那一刻，翼迅速地將眼睛移回正前方。車輛開向了停車場出口，漸漸遠離了橫濱體育館，行駛在路燈佇列的車道上。這個時段周圍林立的商業高樓大部分都已熄了燈，人潮與車流和傍晚剛入夜時相比也減少了許多，僅有電車車站、旅館飯店、24小時營業的便利商店、尚未打烊的零星店家或觀光建築仍燈火通明。

瀧澤駕駛的車輛正在往港北交流道的方向移動，新橫濱站周邊的建築景物離他們愈來愈遠，翼凝望著沿途的市景，不禁感到有些懷念。在團體解散之前，或者說更早一些的協議活動休止之前，他們也經常在橫濱體育館舉辦演唱會，屢次在東京與橫濱之間往返，自最後一次的演唱會至今，算一算已有三年左右的時間沒來到橫濱了。

起初瀧澤邀請他前來觀看Travis Japan的單獨公演時，考慮到自己目前的身分，儘管再怎麼在意過去的直屬後輩，翼仍婉拒了對方的邀約。

「可是我畢竟都已經退社了，去看原事務所後輩的公演，總覺得有點尷尬微妙…再說，不是也有Island TV的直播配信？我看那個應該就夠了。」  
「但只能看半場不是嗎？而且，親身見識那些孩子們站上舞台的模樣，和在家看配信直播的感覺完全不同。他們是你親自提攜培育的後輩，要是你能到場的話，他們肯定很高興…」

瀧澤頓了頓，又補充道：「去年你因為排練舞台劇和身體狀況的關係，而沒辦法好好看後輩們…至少今年，無論如何我都希望你能親眼看到。」

對方平靜而溫柔的嗓音透過手機傳到了翼的耳裡，言語中的一字一句都飽含了誠懇，觸動了心底真實的希冀。翼斂了斂眼眸，終究給了瀧澤肯定的答覆。

坐在事先安排的關係者座位觀賞台上的演出，勾起了某種奇妙的感覺。雖然翼也曾為了一睹自己所喜愛的樂團的風采、或為了關注的足球賽事，買了機票隻身前往歐洲，就像個平凡的粉絲一樣，在觀眾席享受著難得的一期一會。但橫濱體育館對他的意義不同，他和瀧澤曾在這裡幫前輩伴舞，正式出道後也帶過不少後輩在這裡歌唱跳舞、和應援著他們兩人的粉絲同歡。

在團體活動休止前，以タッキー&翼的名義所舉行的那年演唱會，當時為瀧澤和他伴舞的Travis Japan，在三年後站上了相同的舞台。除了演唱被賦予的、代表自身團體的曲目之外，台上的他們也像Jr.時期的瀧澤與他一樣，用屬於他們自己的方式，詮釋已出道現役前輩們的諸多歌曲；也像出演Playzone時一樣，用充滿靈魂與熱情的舞蹈感染現場的氛圍。

翼凝望著台上的Travis Japan，那群孩子的組合在這三年間也變動了不少，從原先的九人變成五人、再變成如今的七人；加入的新成員只有二人，但他所熟識的面孔已有一半不在。三個月前，他和瀧澤的團體組合在跨年倒數演唱會上限定復活，二十多年來兩人所照顧過的後輩們都聚集在一起，不只是已出道的團體，連同Jr.的Snow Man、SixTONEs、Travis Japan也包含在內，陪他們畫下タッキー&翼的句點。

那時因為集結的後輩太多，再加上前來關心問候他和瀧澤的前輩，使得翼沒能好好和Travis Japan的孩子們多說幾句話，只感覺他們看起來似乎又長大了一些。翼用自己的眼眸和耳朵感受著台上那群孩子們的舞技、歌聲和談吐，都比記憶中成熟了許多。

在《Guys Playzone》間奏出現的那一刻，翼的眼眶不由自主地灼熱了起來。明明自己是以觀眾的身分坐在台下觀賞後輩們的演出，他卻彷彿見到了多年前自己與屋良在青山劇場一同帶領後輩們共演舞台、以及和瀧澤一起舉辦演唱會的景象。

「翼君，你還好嗎？」同樣到場觀演、坐在翼旁邊的小原悄聲問道。  
「我沒事，」翼輕輕搖頭，摘下眼鏡、伸手抹了抹眼角。「只是忽然覺得能來到這裡真的太好了。」

公演夜場結束時，翼被邀請到後台休息室。Travis Japan的成員們一見到翼，馬上露出了和正式演出時不一樣的神情，他們全都簇擁到翼的身邊，歡欣的笑容裡蘊含著年下者對年上者的撒嬌與敬慕，有人甚至激動到哭了出來。翼一個個握住他們的手、又一個個給予了擁抱。

「翼君、對不起，」宮近睜著微濕的眼瞳。「在MC中明明很想向大家介紹翼君的…」  
「沒關係的。」翼抱了抱宮近、輕輕拍了對方的背。「謝謝你。」

同時，翼也看見了瀧澤站在角落，無聲地笑望著他和Travis Japan的孩子們。瀧澤眼中的笑意，就像和他一起在去年年底的特別節目和跨年演唱會上共演的時候一樣地燦爛。

不知不覺間，前方寫著往東京世田谷方向的標誌牌映入了眼簾，瀧澤的車也順勢駛上了第三京濱道路。翼自口袋中掏出手機、點開了記事文件，一邊在腦中回想Travis Japan公演的模樣，一邊用手指按著螢幕鍵盤，一字一字地為每位後輩寫下感想與建議。寫完對三個成員的心得意見之後，翼驟然停下了指尖的動作，口中溢出有些懊惱的小聲嘆息。

「怎麼了？」  
「…總覺得以我現在的身分，好像不太適合再給那些孩子們建議。」  
「前輩會想提點後輩是理所當然的事，尤其他們又曾是你的直屬後輩…沒關係、你就寫吧，寫好了的話可以寄電郵給我，我再幫你轉寄給Travis Japan的孩子們。」  
「嗯…謝謝。但回去之後我想再親筆手寫下來，到時候就拜託你了。」  
「我知道了。」

正打算繼續輸入文字的翼，又停頓了下來。

「瀧澤。」  
「嗯？怎麼了？」  
「今天真的很謝謝你。」  
「…不需要為了這點小事道謝。我只是單純地想讓你看看那群孩子們的成長而已。」

翼轉頭望向瀧澤，對方專注地凝視著前方的道路與車輛，公路路燈在暗夜中照射的光影飛快掠過了清瘦的臉龐和握著方向盤的雙手。翼盯著瀧澤的側顏，思忖對方在子公司就任以來的這段時間所背負的責任重擔、受到的非議批評、和逐漸步上軌道的企劃事業，心頭頓時湧現了欣慰與酸楚混雜在一起的情緒，不禁讓翼有些想落淚。

他曾說過希望瀧澤只要做自己就好，而他也明白瀧澤現今正在貫徹自身的選擇、正在構築想實現的願景，這無庸置疑是一件值得祝福的事。但只要一看見對方身上殘留著勞累交瘁的痕跡，便又希望對方不要忙碌過了頭、忘了如何善待自己，偶爾示弱一下也好，不要再獨自硬撐。

本想開口再對瀧澤說些什麼，又想到不該再打擾專心駕駛的對方，翼沉默地移開投注於對方的視線，垂首看著自己的手機，再度動手寫著對後輩們的公演感想。寫完最後一人之後，倦意也悄悄浮現，翼緩緩地闔上了眼瞼，就這麼在副駕駛座上睡著了。

「…翼？翼？已經到了。」

耳邊傳來了有些模糊的叫喚，翼在矇矓之中慢慢地睜開了自己的雙眼。翼眨了好幾下眼睛，逐漸看清前方車窗外頭的景色，不遠處的路燈、周遭的住宅建物與植栽，讓翼認得了此處是自家公寓附近的街道。

一隻手極其輕柔地擱在自己的肩膀，翼轉頭望向身側，和瀧澤對上了眼睛。路燈蒼白而稀薄的燈光透過了車窗，灑落在瀧澤的頭髮、眉眼和衣角上，對方些微削瘦的臉部輪廓，在黯淡夜幕裡看起來宛若柔和了一些，烏黑的瞳仁在微光下又顯得深邃了幾分。

「還好嗎？你好像很累的樣子，早點回去休息吧。」瀧澤對他柔聲說道。

翼安靜地直望著瀧澤的雙眸，那雙眼在夜裡依稀閃動著柔波。恍惚間，翼像是鬼迷心竅般，伸出了雙手捧住了對方的臉頰，拇指指腹輕輕撫過了眼窩底下的肌膚，感受臉部的溫度蔓延到自己的手指和掌心。

「翼…？」或許是不解翼此刻的舉動，瀧澤又出聲喚了他。

像現在這樣近距離注視著瀧澤，讓翼突如其來地想親吻對方，而翼也確實付諸了行動。他貼近了瀧澤的臉孔，以自己的唇碰觸對方的唇，似羽毛淡淡掃過般地摩娑、含吻著那一對纖薄的唇瓣。原本瀧澤只是靜靜地接受著翼的吻，也漸漸跟著動起自身的雙唇，在被含著的瞬間銜住了翼的唇瓣，互相配合起親吻的節奏。

或許得到了回應以後，便自然而然地想再索求。他們吻得愈發忘我，加深了些吮吻的力度。直到翼不自覺地探出舌頭，沿著對方上唇的形狀淺淺地滑過，在瀧澤為此明顯愣住的那一刻，翼也驚覺自己動作過於逼近欲望的燃點而停了下來，隨即拉開彼此的距離。

翼的手仍捧著瀧澤的臉，卻低下了頭、不敢直視對方的眼睛。這時的他徹底地清醒了過來，一邊聽著自己的呼吸聲，一邊思考該如何為目前的情況收尾。

「…那個、謝謝你送我回來。」翼抬起頭看著瀧澤。「這些日子你也辛苦了，記得好好照顧自己、好好休息。我就先回去了，晚安…」  
「等等。」

在翼正要放開捧著對方臉龐的雙手、打算下車時，瀧澤帶著薄繭的手掌握住了翼的手。修長的手指和溫厚的掌心，緩慢地自手腕撫向了手背、指骨，接著將翼的手帶到了唇邊，在指尖落下輕吻。然後翼感受到自己的指尖被含入了口中，濡濕與溫熱的觸感開始包覆起指甲與指節，舌尖勾繞、舔舐著手指，粗糙的舌面和濕暖的黏膜摩擦著皮膚，牙齒偶爾的輕度嚙咬增加了一點酥癢感。

即使光線昏暗、即使對方現下的注意力在翼的手指上，翼也能想像並感覺到瀧澤此刻的認真眼神。手指持續地被含吻著，讓翼的呼吸顫慄了起來，耳廓也莫名地燥熱，他忍不住縮起了雙肩，再次別開了眼瞳，刻意不去看瀧澤。

瀧澤停止了含吮的動作、放下了翼的手，而後解下安全帶、馬上湊近副駕駛座。他摘下了翼的帽子，溫柔地撫過頭頂上的髮旋，再將手擱在翼的眉尾和耳朵旁邊，嘴唇輕淺地貼上了翼的額頭。落下蜻蜓點水般的一吻後，瀧澤以自己的鼻尖輕蹭著翼的鼻尖，翼從那微熱的呼息之中，嗅到了瀧澤身上慣用的香水及菸草味道。

「…可以嗎？」瀧澤低啞的嗓音呢喃似地詢問著。

胸腔內醞釀著情熱與渴求的悸動，心臟正瘋狂地跳動著。就連四周的空氣也格外地灼燙。

「…嗯。」翼點頭默許對方再往下一步做下去。

翼的眼鏡被瀧澤摘下，放在座位前方車窗邊的置物台上，接著瀧澤伸手撫摸了翼的耳緣，吻上了翼的前額、眼瞼、鼻尖，最後來到了嘴唇。唇瓣相觸的下一秒後他們開始互相更深入地吮吻，像是汲取熱度似地讓舌頭探入彼此的口中廝磨、交纏，味蕾與黏膜的摩擦帶來了麻癢的快感，濕熱的唾液也沁濕了雙唇。

瀧澤解開了翼的安全帶，慢慢地將副駕駛座的座椅放倒，翼也順勢環抱住瀧澤的肩背。瀧澤的手沿著翼的肩線一路向下，撫過了翼身上黑色外套的布料，到了下襬處轉向腰際，隔著內搭的棉質襯衫沿著脊椎上下游移。翼觸撫著瀧澤的上背、肩頭，接著撫向胸前和領口，鬆開了瀧澤繫著的領帶。

感受到瀧澤的唇吻向了下顎，再移到脖頸和喉結，吮吸舔舐、再加一點啃咬，翼不禁發出了輕顫的吐息，雙手緊緊揪著瀧澤西裝外套的衣角。瀧澤的手自棉襯衫下方的衣襬伸入，指掌緩緩觸摸和按揉著腰腹，再往上到肋骨、胸膛，指尖摩娑著乳首，由原先的柔嫩逐漸變得硬挺。

「唔嗯…」

瀧澤又親吻了翼的唇一會兒，而後轉向了衣襬稍微被掀起的腰間，在腹部落下長吻。同時已伸進襯衫底下的手退了出來，將下襬再往上拉高，吻著腹部的唇舌亦跟著向上移動，最後停留在胸前，吮舐著另一側尚未被愛撫的乳珠。潮濕與灼熱的刺激讓翼將瀧澤攬緊了些，手指隔著西裝外套在對方的背上抓撓著，亦不時撫向並嵌入了後腦的髮間。瀧澤撫摸著翼的臂肘，再移向頸肩、剝下翼穿著的黑色外套。

外套被褪下之後，翼也急切地解開瀧澤身上白襯衫與紺色西裝的鈕扣。瀧澤脫下了自己的西裝外套，正要傾身再壓向翼時，被對方抵住了胸膛。

「等一下…」翼的掌心貼著瀧澤的胸口，另一手撐起自己上半身坐了起來。

翼湊近了瀧澤的臉孔，手指輕碰對方的下唇，點吻一下嘴唇後又稍稍嚙咬了下顎，再將唇舌轉向了瀧澤的頸側。翼細密地吮舐著瀧澤的喉結和鎖骨，抵在胸膛的手再次攀上了瀧澤的身軀，手掌沿著肩胛摸向臂膀，然後攫住了上臂。瀧澤感受著翼依循他的頸部線條吻上了顳顎關節，接著在他的耳邊吹氣，讓瀧澤渾身一顫、不由自主地倒抽了一口氣。

似乎是很滿意瀧澤的反應，翼低聲輕笑著。

「翼…」感到些微羞窘的瀧澤蹙起眉頭，卻又覺得翼此時的笑聲聽起來有些動聽。  
「…抱歉。」翼笑著道歉，而後一口含住了瀧澤的耳垂。

翼開始試圖和瀧澤交換位置，修長筆直的腿勾上對方的後腰，捉著上臂的手也施加了一點力道。瀧澤順著翼的意思，傾倒了自己的身體、臥在翼原本躺下的位置，而翼跨坐在瀧澤的腰上，將自己身上有些凌亂且下滑的棉襯衫向上一拉，當著瀧澤的面乾脆地脫下、丟到一旁的駕駛座。接著翼抓起瀧澤帶著薄繭的大掌摸向自身的心口，他的身軀已沁出一層薄汗，肌膚的相觸傳遞了心臟的熱烈鼓動，他垂眸與瀧澤的雙眼相會，驀然覺得自己的體溫愈發地燙熱。

還想要再更熱一點，翼羞赧地想著，微顫的手指牽動瀧澤的手掌愛撫自身的胸膛。指腹和掌心的摩挲帶來有些難耐的酥癢觸感，翼睜著氤氳微濕的眼凝望著瀧澤，臉頰又燒灼了幾分，嘴裡也溢出了嘆息似的低吟。

翼漸漸將瀧澤的手帶到了自己的腰窩，然後傾下身趴伏在瀧澤的胸前，與對方深吻一番後，探出舌尖舔舐瀧澤的耳朵，牙齒也不時輕啃著紅得發燙的耳殼。

「哈啊…」

瀧澤仰起頭、瞇起了眼睛，咽喉發出了顫抖的喘息，摟著翼的腰際的指尖蜷了起來，指甲撓進了尾椎附近的肌膚。他聽著翼吐出了有些甜膩的、嚶嚀般的氣音，雙手下意識地沿著翼的腰椎向下移動，隔著牛仔褲撫摸起臀部。

翼的唇齒離開了瀧澤的耳朵，手指觸碰著瀧澤略微敞開的白襯衫，解下剩餘的幾枚鈕扣，而後將襯衫的衣襟撥向兩側，增加了瀧澤胸腹的裸露面積。翼隨即瞄準鎖骨吮吻、啃咬著，如同瀧澤先前對他做的那樣，翼的雙唇吻著瀧澤的乳首，以舌尖持續舔弄和牙齒的偶爾輕嚙使之硬挺和腫脹，而另一側則以指腹摩娑，偶爾用指甲輕輕刮搔、微微夾在指縫間。

彼此的吐息聲在車內繚繞瀰漫，讓翼的耳根不禁又熱了起來。

瀧澤將手探入對方的牛仔褲中，寬厚的掌心隔著相較更薄的內褲布料貼在臀部上，由觸撫轉變成揉捏。翼從胸前慢慢吻到了腹肌，瀧澤愛撫著翼的臀瓣的手，因而順著翼向下移動的身軀，沿著側腰向上滑動、摸到了肋骨的位置。翼再次起身，一邊低喘著、一邊解開了瀧澤的皮帶扣環，拉下對方拉鍊和內褲褲頭。

指尖輕觸灼燙的分身，胸口隨呼息而起伏，翼看著自己現下的動作，同時感受著瀧澤的注視，難以言喻的興奮感與羞恥感竄入了腦門。翼嚥了口唾沫，伏下身趴跪在瀧澤的腿間，張口含著挺立的莖柱頂端、緩緩沒入了口中，閉上眼之後開始吮吸、舔舐和吞吐。

「唔嗚…嗯…」

濕熱的舌尖在前端和側面畫圓，溫暖的口腔內壁黏膜也不時包覆著柱身，齒列不經意摩擦過莖體的微妙搔癢感，讓瀧澤忍不住發出舒適的喟嘆。瀧澤感受到莖柱仍在持續充血脹大，濕暖炙熱的口腔空間好像變得愈來愈狹窄，下腹火熱地一塌糊塗。他伸手探向翼的後腦，指掌插入了對方的髮間、施力將對方往自己按得更近一些。

翼的臉龐因瀧澤的動作而更貼近對方的胯骨，隨著欲望而逐步攀升的高熱體溫，蔓延到每一吋肌膚。聽著瀧澤的低聲喘息，翼的呼吸也急促了起來，頻率變得短促的鼻息噴灑在對方的下腹，眼瞼上的睫毛因振奮和緊張的情緒而顫動著。任由對方的器官愈發深入、抵到喉頭，他一邊含嚥著，一邊以手指輕輕地搓揉、按摩著囊袋。

當按壓到囊袋某處時，瀧澤的軀體突然發顫得厲害，隨即又癱軟了下來，被含吐的柱身變得更加膨脹和硬挺。「哈啊…翼…」

此時一輛車毫無預警地行駛經過了他們所在的街道。在燈光和引擎聲靠近車窗和車身的瞬間，翼猝然睜開了眼睛，不自覺地縮起肩膀，含著根部的嘴也稍微收緊了牙關，在瀧澤的分身烙下如細針扎到般的刺痛。突如其來的疼痛與刺激，讓瀧澤嵌入翼的髮間的手指揪緊了些，亦微微抬起大腿、夾住了翼的頭顱。

直到確認車外的聲響離他們遠去之後，翼抬起了頭、雙唇退開了莖體。翼一邊用手背擦拭濡濕的唇角，一邊大口地喘氣，冷不防地嗆咳了幾聲，眼角滲出了些許淚水。瀧澤隻手撐起自己的上半身，粗喘地望著翼掩嘴咳嗽的模樣，伸手輕拍對方的背以示安撫。

「…還好嗎？」  
「嗯。」

呼吸漸漸平穩下來的翼還趴在瀧澤的腿間，翼瞥了眼對方仍舊挺立的器官，面頰霎時又灼燙了起來。張牙舞爪的欲望散發著荷爾蒙氣息，流淌在體內的燙熱再次蠢蠢欲動，感受到自己的下身也燃著難耐而蝕骨的熱度，翼的目光盈滿了窘迫、羞恥和迷亂，在瀧澤的面容和下腹之間來回徘徊。此時瀧澤的掌心撫向了翼的側臉，指尖輕柔地拭去眼周的淚滴，然後在前額落下淺淺一吻。

瀧澤攙扶起伏趴在他腿間的翼，讓對方再度坐在自己身上。輕撫額角汗濕的碎髮後，瀧澤張開雙臂環抱著翼的身軀，肌膚貼著對方胸前感受鼓動的心跳，鼻間嗅著對方慣用的香水和情潮熱度交融而成的濕漉氣味。而翼也回擁了他，頭部靠在他的肩上，呼吸聲傳到了他的耳邊。

「繼續？」瀧澤輕聲詢問道。  
「…嗯。」翼將瀧澤又攬緊了些。「快一點。」  
「我知道了。」

瀧澤一手將翼的腰肢摟得更近一點，另一手觸撫著翼的背脊，指掌緩緩地向上移動，拂過肩胛骨之後來到了肩頭，手指如同絨毛拂拭般地碰觸著肩膀、脖頸和耳垂，微癢的觸感讓翼的身體輕顫著。瀧澤聽著翼有些顫抖的吐息聲，將雙唇湊近對方的頸窩處，接著張開唇齒一口咬住。

「啊…」

翼驚呼了一聲，下意識地加深擁抱瀧澤的力度，感受對方濕熱的唇瓣和舌尖在含吮、舔舐著頸肩的皮膚。瀧澤的手不知何時探向了翼的褲頭，隔著牛仔褲的布料撫摸著亦硬挺已久的器官，他一面深吻著肩窩、一面解開繫著牛仔褲的皮帶和鈕扣，拉開拉鍊後，大掌隨即探入內褲底下撫慰翼的分身。滾燙的溫度和輕重得宜的力道，讓翼的軀體瞬間軟了下來，整個人的重量幾乎靠在瀧澤的身上，舒適的快意讓翼不可自控地扭動著，跨坐著的雙腿不時磨蹭對方的胯骨，口中也不斷地溢出悶哼聲。

瀧澤拍了拍翼的臀部，示意對方將下半身抬高。翼緊摟著瀧澤的肩背，撐起大腿和雙臀往後方抬起，方便讓瀧澤褪下他的牛仔褲和內褲。瀧澤的手掌緊貼著光裸的大腿，在膝蓋與鼠蹊之間來回摩娑，再沿線撫上了雙臀，順著圓潤的臀線愛撫揉捏，最後停在側腰，施加一些力量讓翼再坐回他的腿上。

「翼，」瀧澤低喃著。「看我。」

翼抬起靠在瀧澤肩上的頭、面對瀧澤的臉孔，在四目相會的下一秒，馬上被對方吻上唇瓣。瀧澤的舌強勢地撬開了牙關，在口腔內熱切地索求和交纏，潮濕燙熱的廝磨令翼感到自己的感官彷彿要消融在迷濛與暈眩之中。翼緊擁著瀧澤，持續地喘息、也持續地被掠奪。

瀧澤空出一隻手掀開排檔後方的小置物箱，從中取出了潤滑劑。他的舌尖自翼的口中退開，銜吮一口下唇後轉而親吻和嚙咬下顎，再沿著顎骨的輪廓吻向耳朵，他一面含住對方的耳垂、舔舐啃咬對方的耳殼，一面悄悄轉開潤滑劑的瓶蓋，將凝膠狀的內容物擠在自己手上。

稍微捧起翼的臀瓣，在短短數秒間摸索並確認後穴的位置後，沾著潤滑劑的手指探入其中，被暖熱的內壁所包覆。

「哈啊…」感受到異物的入侵，翼不禁發出了甜膩的嚶嚀。瀧澤一手摟著翼的腰，另一手的指尖一邊撫摸和按揉內部的皺褶，一邊緩慢地向深處探索、又退回了入口，在一片火熱與濕滑黏膩裡一再地重複這項動作，同時逐步增加插入的手指。甬道的肉襞像是觸電般開始輕微痙攣，脹縮的壁肉絞住了對方的指骨。近乎燒灼與麻痺的快感，讓翼坐立難安地動起自己的腰身，裸露在外的分身和瀧澤的莖柱也相互摩擦了起來，敏感點相觸帶來的酥癢，透過流動的血液湧入大腦。

或許是已擴張得差不多，瀧澤的手指退出了翼的後穴，已習慣瀧澤指節形狀和抽插的甬道頓時迎來空虛與焦渴。彷彿央求著填補那一處焦灼得蝕入骨髓的空洞，翼難耐地含吮與撕咬起瀧澤的雙唇，抱著瀧澤的雙手將對方身上早已半敞不整的白襯衫扯得更凌亂。

在剝下了瀧澤的襯衫的同時，翼也停止了親吻，被唾液沁濕的唇瓣在分開時牽出了細絲，兩人相互注視彼此的眼睛，胸口因狂亂的喘息而起伏著。瀧澤再次伸手探向排檔後的置物箱，從裡頭拿出了一小盒保險套，取出一枚並撕開了包裝紙，將透明的橡膠薄膜戴在下身聳立的器官上。

翼扶著瀧澤的雙肩，稍微撐起自己的大腿，握起瀧澤的分身蹭著臀部，對準穴口的位置後緩緩地坐了下去。更為炙熱與膨大的器官一點一滴地填滿了濕漉的甬道，隨著往緊緻的內部逐漸沒入，瀧澤的口中情不自禁地溢出了歡愉的嘆息。昂然的莖體緊貼、依附著內壁，使得翼能明顯地感覺到自根部到頂端的輪廓，熱潮也由交合處往身體各處蕩漾擴散。

「可以了嗎？」瀧澤輕撫著翼的臉頰，柔聲地問道。  
「嗯。」與瀧澤對望了一眼，翼點頭回應之後，再次擁攬瀧澤的肩背。

翼開始搖動自己的腰，讓瀧澤的莖柱摩擦著顫慄的甬道，戳刺著濡濕黏膩的肉襞。瀧澤抱著翼的腰肢，也配合著翼動起自身胯骨向上抽送，而後漸漸主導整個律動。酥軟地令人麻木的快意不停地灼蝕著大腦，宛如要融化消失在欲望本能之中的飄忽失真感淹沒了他們，只能透過相擁確認彼此的存在。

「秀君…秀君…嗯啊…」翼將臉龐埋在瀧澤的頸窩，緊緊環抱著對方，哭泣似地呻吟著。燙熱的淚滴自眼眶滾落，緊擁著的雙手在瀧澤背上烙下了爪痕。

「翼…哈啊…」背部傳來了熾熱的痛覺，耳邊迴響著翼愈發艷麗的嬌喘聲，不禁令瀧澤更加亢奮。被持續痙攣的甬道絞緊，滑膩緊緻的內壁吞吐著柱身，瀧澤摟在翼的腰間的雙手向下移動，按著對方的雙臀，下意識地加快頂弄的速度，想抵達更濕熱和柔軟的深處。

「啊…」更凶狠的撞擊帶來了更強烈的刺激，使得翼愈來愈無法控制地哭叫，聲音變得軟糯而破碎，繃緊了夾著對方的雙腿。「要、要去了…」

「我也…」瀧澤低喘著，在高潮即將來臨時張口咬住了翼的肩頭。

完事後，瀧澤一面攙扶著翼起身、一面從翼的體內退出，而翼則幫忙取下了瀧澤的保險套，打好結後亦順手撿起掉落在座椅附近的包裝紙，一起丟入了座椅下方的垃圾桶。瀧澤將擺在駕駛座和副駕駛座中間的面紙盒拿了過來，抽出面紙清理擦拭他和翼身上的液體。

穿上衣物並打理好儀容的翼，從後座拿起自己的背包，戴著眼鏡的雙眸看向已坐回駕駛座、正在慢條斯理地繫領帶的瀧澤。一想起方才車上荒唐而激烈的情事，面頰又忍不住變得微熱。

「今天…真的很謝謝你。」  
「不會。」瀧澤望著翼說道。「早點休息吧。」  
「你也是。」翼微笑地應道。「晚安。」  
「晚安。」

翼打開了車門，正要下車時忽然又停頓了下來，轉身回望剛繫上安全帶的瀧澤。「瀧澤，29號那天晚上有什麼行程嗎？」  
「29號…」瀧澤思索了一會兒，馬上意會到翼的意思。「那天SixTONEs和Snow Man要上Music Station演出…如果你希望的話，我可以想辦法空出一些時間。」  
「真的很忙碌的話，不必刻意安排也沒關係，我也不希望占用你太多時間…我只要你工作結束後的一點點空檔就可以了。」  
「我知道了。等回去之後我再聯絡你。」  
「謝謝。」翼揚起了唇角。「那、下次見。」  
「嗯，下次見。」瀧澤眼帶笑意地回應。

─美しく燃える細道，完─

…  
後記：  
標題靈感：椎名林檎と宮本浩次《獣ゆく細道》、東京スカ《美しく燃える森》

就某方面來說，其實是遲交的秀明3/29生日賀文。(也拖太久)

自瀧翼ロス以來，只能透過推特上的各種目擊情報旁敲側擊地探聽瀧翼的現況。翼去了横アリ觀看TJ的夜場公演，而身為培育jr.的領導人瀧澤固然也在場…真的是截至目前為止最令人感動的消息。  
相信如今的他們也在我們看不到的地方維持著交往。

曾經為別圈子的CP寫過隱晦的H文，但像這篇如此官能、露骨的內容，是由史以來的第一次呢(大突破)。寫肉文所需要消耗的腦力不亞於清水文，把想得到的形容/描寫修辭/招數都用盡了，總覺得下次若要燉肉應該會難上加難(弱)。

一直很想嘗試car sex，很感謝安藤太太們的腦洞交流噗給予了契機。


End file.
